Nothing's ever locked
by JackRegazolli
Summary: On dit que les sentiments surviennent avec le temps. Pour Daniel Atlas, tomber amoureux de Jack Wilder n'aura été qu'une question de minutes...


Coucou tout le monde !

Voici un One-Shot sur le premier Insaisissables. Tout est écrit au point de vue de Daniel.

J'ai repris les répliques du film en français.

Les personnages d'Insaisissables ne m'appartiennent pas.

! Attention relation homosexuelle ! (Bien que pas directe.)

J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Et n'hésitez pas à donner votre point de vue !

Pour ce qui est de ma fiction The Amusement Park je fais au plus vite pour publier la suite, mais c'est très dur d'écrire et de suivre tous mes cours en même temps ! (J'ai écrit « Nothing's ever locked il y a quelques temps !)

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

\- C

 **Nothing's ever locked**

PDV Daniel Atlas

« Non fermé, ça n'existe pas. »

Mais de quoi parle-t-il ? Ah d'accord, je vois. Jack Wilder, mon nouveau vrai fan, se mit à genoux devant la porte et sortit une pince de sa poche. Sans aucun problème il crocheta la serrure pour ensuite se tourner vers nous avec son grand sourire. Parlons-en de son sourire. Ses dents blanches, légèrement avancées sur le dessus, qu'il montrait à chaque fois qu'il étirait ses lèvres pour sourire, lui donnaient un air irrésistible. Craquant. Oui je ne le connais que depuis quelques minutes et je dis déjà qu'il est craquant.

Ma contemplation prit fin lorsque je dus passer devant Jack pour pénétrer dans l'appartement. Très accueillant d'ailleurs. C'est ironique évidemment… Le sol était jonché de poussières, les murs étaient noirs et usés et l'odeur était insoutenable.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet appart ?

Ba on aimerait bien le savoir justement… Henley posait toujours des questions très… Recherchées. C'est le mot.

\- Wouah… C'est encore plus crade que chez moi…

Très intéressant aussi Merritt. Vraiment. Si je ne réfléchissais pas avant de faire quelque chose je l'aurais applaudi.

J'arrivai presque dans ce qui semblait être la pièce principale, quand la voix de notre jeune compagnon me retentit aux oreilles.

\- La vache, ça caille là-dedans.

Ce n'était pas plus intéressant qu'Henley ou Merritt mais avec lui ça ne m'agaçait pas. La voix qu'il avait prise était très mignonne et je suis certain qu'il avait dû se frotter les bras en parlant. A cause du froid. Si seulement je n'étais pas devant lui… Et me retourner, pour le voir faire, paraîtrait étrange non ? Je me pose de ces questions moi parfois… Et puis je m'en fiche de ce que peuvent penser les autres ! Même ce Jack Wilder ! Je ne le connais que depuis 5 minutes. Bon 8 maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Qu'est-ce que c'est quoi Henley ?! Ne me dérange pas dans mes pensées ! Heureusement que je n'ai pas crié ça… Bon de quoi parlait-elle… Ah ! Le bout de papier au sol, à mes pieds. Bon tu te concentres Danny et tu oublies le garçon derrière toi pour le moment. Donc le papier. Non avant répondre à Henley.

\- Je ne sais pas…

Quelle réponse ! Jack a dû rire intérieurement… Bon au moins je le fais rire. Ou pas ? Raaa ! Stop ! Je soupirai légèrement et me baissai pour ramasser le bout de papier que j'ouvris pour y lire « Now you don't. »

\- Qu'est ce qui est écrit ?

J'y viens Merritt ! Vraiment je ne vais pas supporter ce type…

\- Envolé

Voilà comme ça tout le monde a la réponse. Cette réponse n'était pas très claire d'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi il y a ce bout de papier ici… Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous sommes ici. Et personne ne semblait vouloir nous le dire…

Henley passa devant moi et ramassa la rose (qu'est-ce qu'une rose fait ici ?!) qui se trouvait à côté du bout de papier que j'avais ramassé un peu plus tôt. Elle la posa dans le vase qui se situait un peu plus loin.

\- Une rose est une rose quel que soit son nom.

…

…

…

Pardon ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait elle encore ? Ça ne voulait strictement rien…

\- Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, regardez…

De quoi parles-tu Jack ? Mon regard suivit le sien et se posa sur le sol. L'eau du vase coula de ce dernier pour suivre un parcours gravé dans le sol. Il formait une sorte de symbole, un 4 et un H peut-être. Ensuite l'eau se transforma en vapeur.

\- Voyez-vous ça…

Je regardai rapidement Merritt avant de reporter mon regard sur le symbole qui s'enfonçait dans le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

C'est ce que je me demande aussi Jackie… Jackie ? D'accord je lui donne des surnoms maintenant…

\- Détendez-vous jeunes gens, c'est de la neige carbonique.

Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas trouvé avant ?! Du coup c'est Merritt qui paraît intelligent aux yeux de… Non. Je ne le dirai pas.

\- Super

Ce murmure d'Henley parvint très vaguement à mes oreilles et je renchéris rapidement.

\- Vous avez une idée de ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Attends…

Je levai mon regard sur Merritt qui amena sa main au niveau de sa tête. Il ferma les yeux et semblait chercher quelque chose dans son esprit. Je jetai un regard rapide à Jack qui souriait en attendant également la réponse du mentaliste. Réponse qui arriva plus rapidement que ce que je pensais.

\- Non je vois rien.

Super ! Tout ça pour rien !

\- D'accord, merci, on a bien fait d'attendre !

Jack tourna son regard amusé vers moi et Merritt me sourit en me répondant :

\- Il faut du temps pour atteindre un niveau supérieur de conscience.

Evidemment suis-je bête !

\- Danny franchement, c'est toi qui fais ça ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut elle ? Déjà pourquoi Henley m'appelle Danny ? Et ensuite je sais que je suis doué mais faire ça… Bon je vais quand même lui faire l'honneur de lui répondre.

\- Non

Je tournai ensuite mon regard vers Jack. Ses yeux chocolat rencontrèrent les miens et je restai un moment sans rien dire, comme hypnotisé par son regard. Loin de la réalité… Ses yeux étaient incroyablement beaux, profonds et… Intenses. J'aimerai rester comme ça encore longtemps pour profiter de ces deux iris, mais je fus stoppé par le plissement de ces derniers. Jack avait froncé ses sourcils et plissé ses yeux en me regardant. Je l'avais sans doute fixé trop longtemps et cela l'avait perturbé ! Bravo Daniel… Je clignais des yeux avant de lui demander pour donner une raison à ma fixation.

\- C'est toi qui fais ça ?!

Jack baissa alors les yeux pour regarder le sol toujours en transformation. Un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il murmura.

\- J'aimerai bien…

Et moi j'aimerais bien que tu murmures mon nom comme ça… Mes pensées au sujet de ce garçon devenaient vraiment exagérées. Pourquoi je voulais ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait là ?!

\- Et moi pourquoi on me pose pas la question ?

La question de quoi Merritt ?! Laisse-moi réfléchir ! Je lui lançai un regard qui se voulait noir puis je me tournai pour regarder le couloir derrière moi. Au moins il n'y avait plus Jack.

\- Ah d'accord…

Merritt semblait déçu mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas. Loin de là. J'avais d'autres choses à penser et à faire. Comme sortir Jack Wilder de mes pensées. Je m'approchai du mur et remarquai un interrupteur que j'enclenchai. Mais aucune lumière scintilla dans la pièce.

\- L'électricité est coupée.

Jolie observation Jack… Raa ! Mais arrête de parler ! Je n'arriverai jamais à t'oublier comme ça !

\- J'vérifie.

Quoi tu vérifies ? Je ne vis pas ce que Merritt fit, étant dos à lui, mais cela alluma des sortes de lumières bleues qui sortirent de chaque coin derrière nous. Ces lumières étaient projetées par… Des projecteurs. Je me retournai et vis un hologramme bleu devant moi. Cela était incroyable… Les autres aussi regardaient ça avec émerveillement. Jack rit légèrement, n'y croyant certainement pas ses yeux lui aussi.

\- Des plans

Oui, Henley avait raison, nous avions devant nous des plans. Je murmurai en observant attentivement l'hologramme.

\- Incroyable…

\- Qui a pu faire ça d'après vous ?

Je regardai une nouvelle fois le jeune Wilder qui lui regardait devant lui. Ses beaux yeux étaient éclairés par la lumières bleues, ce qui les faisaient scintiller. Qu'est-ce qui était le plus beau ? Les plans ou lui… Henley lui répondit alors, me ramenant ainsi à la réalité.

\- Je sais pas mais j'aimerai beaucoup les connaître…. C'est un spectacle…

Et elle avait une nouvelle fois raison, ces plans étaient ceux d'un spectacle. Un spectacle avec quatre protagonistes… Nous… Il semblait difficile et long à préparer. A mon avis nous allions devoir travailler ensemble pendant longtemps… J'apprendrai à connaître Jack comme ça. Je suis vraiment bizarre… Je connais ce garçon depuis quelques minutes et pourtant je me sens proche de lui… Non. J'ai envie d'être proche de lui. Alors quoi qu'il arrive je resterai avec Jack. Je compris maintenant. Je lui lançai encore un regard puis souris brièvement. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du coup de foudre ?

\- Wouah…

Oui tu peux le dire Merritt. Je sens que cette année va être sensationnelle. Je levai doucement ma main pour venir toucher un bout des plans. La magie allait opérer… Les 4 Cavaliers allaient se révéler… Et moi, je l'aimais.


End file.
